Letting Go or Starting Over
by FoxAngel12
Summary: Naruto is tired of Sakura's beatings and insults. After that he begins to notice Hinata. Will he let go of Sakura and fall for Hinata or start over with Sakura? Pls. vote. You can only vote once. NaruHina or Naru Saku?
1. Team 7

**Summary: **Naruto can't take it anymore of how Sakura treats him. Will he let go of her and fall for Hinata or will he start over for Sakura. Your choice. NaruSaku or NaruHina? Vote for the pairing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's note: **Thank you for clicking this fanfic and pls. Read an Review!

It was just another day in Konoha, Team 7 was going to meet at their usual training grounds, early in the morning. The first to arrive was Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke is a genius as they say who have an emotionless face everytime. He has raven hair and have onyx eyes and wears a blue shirt with an uchiha symbol on the back and shorts and sandals (the one the ninjas wear). Most of the girls in konoha loves (more like obsessed) him. Speaking of fangirls here comes one. The one arriving in the training ground have a bubblegum hair and green or emerald eyes (I don't know what color sorry). She wears a dress with two slits on each side but has cycling shorts inside.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

"Hn…" Sasuke grunt

Sakura kept on "looking " at Sasuke. She has a drool on the side of her mouth.

'Sakura's creeping me out' Sasuke thought

After a few minutes, Naruto arrive at the bridge, which by the way Sasuke is thankful for even though he's not gonna admit it. As usual stubborn.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto will you keep quiet and you disturbed my alone time with Sasuke-kun" when Sakura said the name Sasuke-kun her eyes quickly became heart-shaped eyes. Sasuke looked at her disgustingly. Sasuke doesn't like fangirls because their annoying. Well after two long hours of Naruto and Sasuke fighting and Sakura keeping on hitting Naruto on the head for calling her beloved Sasuke-kun a bastard. Finally Kakashi decided to show up.

"Yo" Kakashi coolly said

"YOUR LATE" yelled both Naruto and Sakura

"Sorry cause you know there was this little kid who got-----" Kakashi was trying to explain why he's late until his two beloved students cut him off."

"LIAR" yelled both Naruto and Sakura

"Fine, Fine well your mission is to find the cat of Mrs. Yamashino." Kakashi said

"But Kakashi-sensei that is so lame" Naruto whined

"Naruto you're still a genin, you have to do this." Kakashi explained the whole rankin and what missions each rank should take.

"Hmph" Naruto answered grumpily

"Now that's over let's start the mission" Kakashi said

In the mission…

"I found the cat, are you guys in position?" Naruto asked

"Sakura in position" Sakura said

"Sasuke in position" Sasuke said

"Great guys now catch the cat" Kakashi commanded

"One, two, three GO!" Naruto said

The three jump at once but Naruto catches the cat first and the cat started to struggle and started to scratch Naruto

"WILL SOMEONE GET THIS CAT OFF OF ME!" Naruto yelled

Well of course Sasuke got the cat and the cat calmed down. (even the cat likes Sasuke)

"Calm down dobe it's not gonna hurt you anymore." Sasuke said while smirking

"Shut up teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"STOP" Sakura yelled

"Naruto stop calling Sasuke-kun a bastard" Sakura yelled

"Dobe" Sasuke smirked

"Whatever teme" Naruto said

"Okay great job team, I'm gonna report to the Hokage now, you are dismissed and come to the training grounds tomorrow at 7:00 am and don't be late!" After Kakashi said that Kakashi disappeared

"Tche, don't be late he's the one that is always late" naruto said

The other two just nodded their head in agreement.

"Well then I'm hungry, Sakura-chan do you want to go with me?" naruto asked hopefully

"No Naruto besides I'm going to ask Sasuke-kun to go with me" Sakura said

"Oh ok" Naruto said

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you want to go out with me?" Sakura asked with hope in her eyes

"No" Sasuke bluntly said

"But Sasuke-kun…." Sakura said

"I'm leaving" Sasuke said not even letting Sakura finish her sentence and then he departed

Naruto and Sakura were the only ones left and Naruto tried to cheer Sakura up.

"C'mon Sakura-chan don't worry there will be another time and maybe Sasuke-teme will go with you" Naruto said to cheer Sakura up but deep inside it actually hurt Naruto to say those things to Sakura but Sakura comes first before him. (How sweet of Naruto I love You so much Naruto)

"You're right Naruto and thank you" Sakura hugged Naruto. Naruto was blushing because Sakura was hugging him. When Sakura realized that she was hugging Naruto she quickly let go and blushed a little.

"Well see you tomorrow, I need to help mom with her groceries. Bye Naruto!" Sakura said and waved goodbye to Naruto and she was out of sight.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Naruto said particularly to no one. After that he left to go to Ichiraku while smiling like an idiot just because of what happened earlier.

Tomorrow. What awaits them tomorrow?

Ok that's my first fanfic. I'm sorry if it's not good enough and pls. tell me your suggestions and remember to vote for the pairing.And you can request a pairing if you want to have a NejiTen and others.

PLS. READ AND REVIEW!

TNX!

And PLS. No flames.


	2. Crank mission

**Summary: **Naruto can't take it anymore of how Sakura treats him. Will he let go of her and fall for Hinata or will he start over for Sakura. Your choice. NaruSaku or NaruHina? Vote for the pairing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's note: **Thank you for clicking this fanfic and pls. Read and Review!

Well here are the votes:

Naru/Hina – 6

Naru/Saku – 1

To those who wants to have a different girl for Naruto pls. Tell me and I'll try to make another story that contains the pairing you want with Naruto.

Those who wants to have Neji/Ten and Shika/Ino in this fic just tell me.

Tnx.

And to those people who reviewed thank you very much! Pls. give me suggestions. And thank you also for making this story one of your favorites and alert story list!

Now on with the story… 

Another day for team 7 to meet again at the bridge to wait for their always-late sensei. As usual the first to arrive at the bridge is Sasuke. He arrived at 6:30. After 20 minutes arrived Sakura a.k.a. Fan girl of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

While Sakura was babbling about something which obviously Sasuke isn't listening to. After a few minutes of realizing that Sasuke wasn't listening to her, she just sat down but deep inside her mind, she was thinking about Sasuke and when they grow-up they will marry each other and have many children. She was interrupted in her thoughts by a loudmouth blonde boy, which has three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto yelled even though he's only a few meters far from her

"Hey naruto and please be quiet and it's too early for so much noise from you" Sakura said

Inside Sakura's head… 

"SHUT UP NARUTO, YOU'RE SO NOISY AND IF YOU DON'T KEEP QUIET I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT" Inner Sakura said

**Outside of her head…**

"Sure thing Sakura-chan" Naruto half-yelled, well quieter than his usual voice but it's still a bit loud. Sakura just sighed

'Some things never change' Sakura thought

"Dobe" Sasuke said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?" Naruto yelled

"I said that you are a D-O-B-E, dobe, do I have to spell it for you" Sasuke smirked "YOU WANT TO FIGHT SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto challenged Sasuke 

"No thanks, it's just a waist of my time" Sasuke cooly said and he has a smirk on his face, the smirk which can make any girl faint except Hinata and Tenten of course (they don't like Sasuke and at least there are girls who doesn't like Sasuke).

"You're just scared Sasuke-teme that you would lose to me" Naruto smirked

"What me scared of losing to you that won't even happen" Sasuke said

"Then fight me if you're not scared Sasuke-teme" Naruto said with a smirk

"Fine you're on, let's fight" Sauke said

Before the two can start the fight, Kakashi appeared in a poof.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted

As if automatically, Naruto and Sakura both yelled…

"YOUR LATE"

"I'm sorry I'm late, I just saw this old wo-----" Kakashi was cut off by his two beloved students…

"LIAR" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted

"Okay so today your mission is to clean the house of Mr. Yamamoto because he is really busy to clean his house and he doesn't have a wife." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei another lame mission, can't we get like a mission where we can fight some ninjas or something like that?" Naruto whined

"Naruto you are a genin and genins are supposed to-----" 

"Take d-rank missions I know that already so you don't need to explain it" Naruto said

"If you know it already why are you complaining" Kakashi smirked at him even though you can't really see him because of his mask.

"Whatever" Naruto said grumpily.

After finishing at least 4 d-rank missions they reported back to the Hokage together.

"Team 7 reporting Sir" Kakashi said to the Hokage

"Okay good Team 7. Now there are more d-rank missions that you have to complete like weeding the garden of an old lady, cleaning the house of a man, doing groceries for----" He was cut off by a certain loudmouth

"NOOO, no more d-rank missions! Give us more a challenging mission like a c-rank. Please old man…" Naruto said with his cute puppy dog eyes

"Naruto stop that. You are not to disrespect the Hokage. Say sorry NOW!" Iruka said more like shouted at Naruto

"Sorry Hokage-sama." Naruto said

'Iruka-sensei can be scary sometimes' thought Naruto ( A/N: It's not the usual like the anime but some are much pretty the same)

"It's okay Naruto. Alright I'm gonna give a c-rank mission. Your mission is to guard a bridge builder named Tazuna from bandits until he finishes the bridge in the Wave Country. Got that?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes Sir" Team 7 answered

"YAHOO! We have a c-rank mission!" Naruto jumped up and down happily

'Now I can try to see how much I progressed' Sasuke thought to himself

'Yes we have a c-rank mission. I get to prove myself to the village' Naruto thought

'I'm really nervous at the same time excited. Well nothings going to happen to me as long as Sasuke-kun is with me' Sakura said to herself

'Wow I can't believe that Naruto convinced the Hokage for a c-rank mission. At least we don't need to complete another d-rank mission.' Kakashi thought

Their thoughts were interrupted when the Hokage spoke.

"You may come in now." Sarutobi said and an old man entered.

"I paid a for a c-rank mission and I get this brats. I don't think that they can protect me especially the shortest one." Tazuna said

"WHY YOU!" Naruto said because he knows he's the shortest in the team

"Whatever. My name is Tazuna and I'm a bridge builder." Tazuna said

"Hi I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm a jounin so don't worry about the bandits and I'm sure they can fight some bandits" Kakashi said reassuringly

"Okay if you said so" Tazuna said

'But bandits are not the ones who are after me' Tazuna said to himself

What troubles lies ahead of Team 7?

Find out!

Sorry for taking it so long. Pls. Forgive me I know I've been lazy so I'm really sorry.

Anyways read and review!

Pls. give me suggestions! And again pls.read and review!

Also help me with their techniques pls. because I'm not really good at it.


	3. The Dangers of the Mission

**Author's Note: Okay I'm sorry that I haven't updated for almost a year but I was busy doing schoolwork but now since it's vacation I can update more early.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did.**

**Summary: Naruto is tired of Sakura's beatings and insults. After that he begins to notice Hinata. Will he let go of Sakura and fall for Hinata or start over with Sakura? Pls. vote. You can only vote once. NaruHina or Naru Saku?**

**Well here are the votes:**

**NaruHina – 9**

**NaruSaku – 8**

**For all those who voted thank you and also for those who reviewed my story.**

**Chapter 3: The Dangers of the Mission**

Team 7 was waiting at the gate of Konoha. Kakashi was late again and so is their client Tazuna. After two hours of waiting patiently, especially Naruto(notice the sarcasm) Kakashi arrived.

**POOF**

"Yo" Kakashi said coolly with a cool salute

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura and Naruto shouted

"Well I got lost in the road of life" Kakashi said

"LIAR" Both of them shouted

"Hn" Sasuke reacted (if you can call that a reaction)

"Where's the old geezer?" Naruto said impatiently

"I'm right here brat" said Tazuna angrily

"Well let's go now" Naruto said impatiently while excited

The gate opened and off they go to do the mission but is it only a c-rank mission?

**(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x**

**While they are walking…**

"Hey Sakura-chan where is wave country?" asked Naruto

"Your so stupid Naruto. Wave country is the biggest country, but it only have a few nins…" Sakura explained

' Sakura-chan is so beautiful and she's smart too' Naruto thought

His thoughts were disturbed when Sakura bonked him in the head.

**BONK**

"OUCH! What was that for?" Naruto shouted

"That's for not listening to me" Sakura said angrily and started to walk away

"But Sakura-chan I was listening" Naruto said catching up to Sakura

"Oh really? Then what did I say?" Sakura said hands on her hips and her foot tapping waiting for an answer.

"Ummm… Wave Country is… uhhh…" Naruto trying to answer

**BONK**

"See you were not listening to me" Sakura said angrily

They kept on arguing and arguing, Sasuke rolled his eyes, Kakashi continued to giggle and Tazuna keeps on sighing because of the brats as he calls them.

'Brats are so carefree they'll die soon if they continue this attitude of theirs' Tazuna thought as he sighed again for the 15th time that day.

While they were walking peacefully (A.N: yeah right) Kakashi noticed the puddle but "ignored" it. When they walked passed the puddle, two men came out and put their chains around Kakashi and shred him into pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura and Naruto screamed

"One down four to go" one of them said

Next they attack Naruto and began to put their chains around Naruto to shred him to pieces like Kakasgi but before they can do that, Sasuke threw a kunai and pierced through the chains and got stuck on the tree before they can completely put it around Naruto. They have no choice but to separate the chains and attack them one-by-one.

'It doesn't matter we can defeat this genins easily' the two of them thought smugly

Naruto go over his shock and joined Sasuke in fighting them off.

"Katon:Goukayuun(sp?) No Jutsu" yelled Sasuke

A fireball came out of Sasuke's mouth and the man was shocked that a mere genin could that, that he had no more time and was hit full force but the jutsu is only made for the man to be unconscious, so the man was unconscious.

**(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x**

**With Naruto…**

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" yelled Naruto

There were 5 clones of Naruto and they attacked the guy, at first he dodged the punches but it became harder to dodge because the clones just kept on attacking and he was running out of stamina. He was hit by a clone of Naruto really hard and then another and another until he was unconscious.

**(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x**

**Regular POV…**

After they knocked them unconscious, kakashi appeared.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE ALIVE" Sakura shouted shocked

"Great job team for fighting the ninjas on your own, I don't even needed to show up" Kakashi said and smiled his eye up in an upside down U shape

"Kakashi-sensei why were you hiding?" Naruto asked

Sasuke and sakura also look to Kakashi expecting an answer.

"Because I want to know who they were after," Kakashi stated

"These two are the Demon Brothers they are in the bingo book. They are at least chuunin level. Tazuna you have a lot of explaining to do. They were obviously after you" Kakashi stated

"Wait Kakashi-sensei how did you know that they were in the bingo book?" Asked a stupid but cute Naruto(A.N. KAWAII!!!!)

"Because I'm a jounin Naruto" Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact tone

'Stupid' Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time but they don't need to know that

"Anyways, how about that explanation Tazuna" Kakashi said cheerfully too cheerful. There was something in his tone that wasn't right and it's creepy.

Tazuna was sweating bullets. He was so nervous that he was stammering while talking to Kakashi.

"I….ahh…. I'm so sorry. It's just that I can't afford a B-ranked mission because our village is so poor. Gatou took over our village and we've been suffering ever since. Pls. complete the mission I'm begging you." Tazuna explained and beg.

"Well it depends with my genin team" Kakashi sighed

**(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x**

**With Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke…**

"Well we have to go back to Konoha because Naruto has a wound in his hand"Kakashi stated

"But Kakashi-sensei it will heal easily so I can still do the mission" Naruto stated

"Did you know that the claw that the demon brother used is poisoned" Kakashi asked

Naruto was silent because he didn't know that it was poisoned and something else was bugging Naruto.

'Just because of me we are not going to complete the mission' Naruto thought sadly

"No, I'm not going to give up" Naruto murmured

"What was that Naruto" Kakashi asked

He stabbed his hand where there was a poison and let his blood fall freely. Sakura shouted, more like screamed, when Naruto stabbed his hand. Sasuke and Tazuna was gaping at Naruto while Kakashi was being… Kakashi.

"I swear on this wound that I'm going to protect that geezer of a bridge builder until die. I won't give up." Naruto stated filled with determination, Team 7 was deeply moved by that speech

'Naruto's right we should complete this mission for this is our first C-ranked mission, now B-ranked, and Hokage-sama entrusted it to us' Sakura thought

'Hmph the dobe has a point' Sasuke thought

'The brat is stronger than I thought' Tazuna thought

'Naruto's speech increased the determination of his two teammates and he doesn't even know.' Kakashi thought smiling his eye up in an upside down U shape

"Uhh…Naruto your hand is still bleeding, you might die of blood loss" Kakashi said

At that statement everyone sweatdropped.

"Help me Kakashi-sensei I'm going to die" Naruto shouted

"Come here Naruto I'll put a bandage on your hand" Kakashi called healing the hand

"Wow the bleeding stopped and it's slowly healing. Your good Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said

'It's just because of Kyuubi Naruto' Kakashi thought sadly but still he's smiling on the outside

"Well then let's go to Tazuna's house" Kakashi said

"Yatta!!" Naruto Shouted

After a few more walks they rode a boat and Tazuna told them to keep quiet because they might be found.

**(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x**

Somewhere else… 

"The Demon Brothers failed! I thought they could handle it" A man said but more like shouted. A sword was then in front of the man's face and the man stopped talking.

"Stop your yapping. I'll handle this myself. Let's go" The man with the big and long sword left with a masked ninja right behind him.

(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x   
With Team 7 and Tazuna… 

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked

"No" Sakura said

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked again

"No" Sasuke said

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked again again

"No" Tazuna answered

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked again and again and again**(A.N. Oblivious Naruto)**

"No" Kakashi answered

'If he asl one more time I swear I'll…' They all thought until…

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked **(A.N. Poor Naruto)**

"NOOO" they shouted in unison

"Why are you all shouting I'm just asking sheesh" Naruto said obliviously

"ARRRRRRGH" they shouted in irritation

"Shhh… All of you are so noisy, Gatou's men might find us" Naruto said

That shut them up but that didn't stop them from murmuring incoherent things about Naruto..

'That Dobe…' Sasuke thought

'Naruto is so annoying' Sakura thought

'That brat is so irritating' Tazuna thought

'Oh well … Naruto is Naruto' Kakashi thought and continue to read his "educational" book.

"We're here" Tazuna said

They got off the boat and Tazuna thanked the man who is the owner of the boat.

"We're here! Now what?" Naruto asked…everyone sweatdropped

"Dobe" Sasuke said

"I'm not a dobe you teme" Naruto replied

The three sighed 'They are arguing again' they all thought.

"Okay break it up guys" Kakashi said

"Whatever" Sasuke shrugged

"Hmph" Naruto replied with his nose stuck up in the air and his head turned to the side

"Okay… Well let's go now before we run to anymore ninjas" Tazuna said

Just after he said that a sword came flying to them…

"DUCK" Kakashi shouted

All of them ducked just in time for the sword to go past them, Kakashi taking Tazuna and Sakura with him while Sasuke and Naruto ducked by themselves. The sword was stuck in the tree, a really large sword.

'Wait a minute I know that sword' Kakashi thought

Whose sword is that?

Find out in the next chapter!!!!!

At last I finally updated, sorry for taking so long to update it was almost a year. I'm very sorry for being lazy and I was to occupied reading fanfic I almost didn't update. Hehe I'm really sorry. 

**Anyways pls. Review and no flames pls. **

**Criticisms is appreciated and especially suggestions…**


End file.
